


handjobs

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'i owe all of soothouse a handjob' - rhianna soot, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Petting, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submission, Submissive Wilbur Soot, THAT LINE LIVES RENT FREE IN MY HEAD, soothouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: "Well, I'd prefer to get into your pants -" The editor looks at her in shock, eyes widening comically. "And give you a handjob. I'm asking for consent, of course."“You - you want to jerk me off?” Wilbur sputters, looking at the only female Soothouse member as if she’d gone insane. “Am I hearing things right?”
Relationships: Rhianna Soot/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> mhmmm soothouse i fucking love it

Wilbur’s relaxing on his bed, leaning up against the bed frame as he scans through a reddit forum when he gets a knock on his bedroom door. He yelled for the person to  _ come in _ ; the door opening up in an instant. Rhianna ’s there, leaning against the doorframe with a sly smile on her face. “Good evening, Wil.” 

  
  
“Oh no, what have you done?” He groans. 

“Me? I haven’t done anything wicked...yet.” She grins, eyes raking up and down his body. “Why would you suspect such a thing?” 

“You’re making that face you normally make when you’ve got something up your sleeve.” He replies. 

"Well, I'd prefer to get into your pants -" The editor looks at her in shock, eyes widening comically. "And give you a handjob. I'm asking for consent, of course."   


“You - you want to jerk me off?” Wilbur sputters, looking at the only female Soothouse member as if she’d gone insane. “Am I hearing things right?”

“I mean, you seemed pretty stressed out. Thought I’d offer my services.” Rhianna replies. “This is a one time offer, though. Take it or leave it.” 

  
  
“Have you asked the others to give them a handjob?” He tilts his head curiously. 

Rhianna grins. “I think you can find that out for yourself.” 

  
  
“Have any of them refused?” 

  
  
“All of them took it like a good boy.” 

His fingers tap against the keyboard, carefully considering it. He had been pretty pent up for the past couple of weeks, unable to get a moment to himself. And who was he to turn down a free handjob from a close friend? 

“Yeah.” Wilbur replies softly, placing his laptop onto the small bedside drawer. Gulps nervously, looking at her straight in the eyes. “Yes, please.” 

Rhianna ’s expression turns from sweet to predatory in a split second, entering the room - making sure to lock the bedroom door - before she motions for Wilbur to move over on the bed. He scoots over and she takes his spot, before patting her lap. “C’mere, Will.” 

  
  
“I - I am  _ not sitting on your lap _ !” Wilbur flushes a deep red, and the other Soothouse member rolls her eyes. Hands latched onto his waist and practically hoisted him onto her lap, adjusting the lanky man so he's comfortable in his position. The embarrassed boy towers over her by almost a foot, eyes downcasted as he fiddles with a loose string on his sweater. 

"You alright, Wil?" Rhianna questions, pushing his shaggy hair away from his eyes. "We don't have to do it like this if you're uncomfortable. Or at all; I'm not doing this without your strict consent." 

"No no - it's not that I'm uncomfortable - it's just…" The ruby red blush on his face travels to the tip of his ears and down to his shoulders. "I haven't - well - done something like this. In uh, the position I'm in." 

"Awww, are you ashamed to admit that you like it?" Rhianna teases. 

Wilbur hits her shoulder playfully. "Oi shut up, mate!" 

She giggles, pulling up the fabric of his sweater eagerly to get the show started. Wilbur shivers when her cold hands touch his bare skin. Thumbs trace the outline of hip dips before snaking upwards over small stomach rolls and chest, memorizing every last curve and sink to memory. Slides around to his back, fingers gliding over the long curve back down to the waistband of his sweats. Wilbur stiffens as her fingers hook through them, making a movement to playfully pull them off.   
  
But she stops, slipping out to rub his thighs in a soothing motion. “Relax, Will. You’re so tense, just let me take control, hm?” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Wilbur attempts to relax in her hold, but he can’t stop squirming in her lap. Rhianna sighs, placing a hand through his soft brown locks. She cards her fingers carefully, not wanting to tug on any knots in the musicians hair. Will can’t help but lean into the touch like a cat of sorts, absentmindedly chasing for her touch. 

“Does that feel good,  _ sweetheart _ ?” She asks, and Wilbur keens at the nickname. “Oh? You like being called pet names, don’t you  _ sugar _ ?” 

  
“What - no -” 

“Why are you trying to deny it,  _ darlin’ _ ?” 

“ _ Rhianna  _ .” The taller one whines, wrapping his arms around her and hiding his face in the crook of her neck. 

Snickering, she sneaks a kiss on his cheek. “You’re such a good boy, Wilbur.” 

  
  
“Shut - shut up.” He replies, eyes fluttering closed as she pulls down both his sweatpants and underwear, and tossing it to the ground carelessly. His breath hitches as her hand wraps round his limp cock with a tight grip; beginning to testing the waters with a few even, steady wanks. “Shit...that - that feels fucking good. Don’t stop. _Don’t_ _stop_.” 

“You’re big, aren’t you Wilbur?” She watches as his cock slowly stands upright from her mere touch, an impressive length in the palm of her hands. Wilbur can only make a whimper in response, fingernails clawing into her shirt. “So needy as well. When was the last time you touched yourself?”

The editor doesn’t answer, instead focusing on trying not to cum right then and there; the knot is quickly building in his stomach from just how wonderful it feels. She can feel the heavy panting on her shoulder, those beautiful moans being music to her ears. Her thumb flicks over the head of his cock and Wilbur’s body jerks in her embrace and burrows his head even deeper into her neck. Rhianna smirks and begins to deliberately rub against his slit, copious amounts of precum leaking out and coating his dick. “You’re leaking like a faucet, aren’t you baby?” 

“ _ Fucking hell _ -” Those simple nicknames are going to be the death of him. Wilbur can practically feel himself close to cumming, clenching his stomach so that he doesn’t cum early even as waves of pleasure fly through his body. His body practically begins to move on his own, hips rocking into her hold, mewling and moaning shamelessly. “ _ Ah _ \- Rhianna -  _ fuck _ , I wanna -” 

“You want to?” She draws her hand away, and Wilbur makes a pitiful whine, coming out of his hiding spot to glare at her. 

“I want to cum - just let me fucking cum!” 

“What’s the magic word?” 

  
  
“Rhianna.” 

  
  
“You’re not cumming until you ask properly.”    


Wilbur bites his lower lip, considering it for a moment. And honestly, he’s got nothing to lose but his pride. “Please, Rhianna ? Please make me cum. I need to cum.”

She sighs. “Good enough, for now. I’ll have a lot more opportunities to make you beg later.” 

  
  
Before Wilbur can even register what that meant, her hand wraps around his cock once more and jerks him off quick and firmly, her curious eyes now focused on every last twitch and movement he’s making. Desperate moans spill from those pretty pink lips as he frantically thrusts into her hand; head thrown back and arching gorgeously. 

Her other hand slips down to fondle with his balls and squeezes down on them right as she squeezes the head of his cock, and Wilbur snaps. He’s basically screaming when he feels himself painting all over his sweater in thin pearly streaks, semen sliding down Rhianna ’s hand and coating his thighs. She doesn’t stop until Wilbur begins to push her away by the shoulders from just how oversentive his cock is. 

The musician moves himself off of her, pretty much flopping onto the bed in awe that something like that  _ just happened _ . The other Soothouse member heads into his bathroom and washes her hands, grabbing a tissue box from the sink cabinet. Sitting back down on the bed, she gently cleans him off before resting the dirty tissue on top of his laptop, smiling down at Wilbur.

“You okay, Wil?” 

  
  
“Fucking euphoric.” 

The pair stare at each other for a few moments, before Rhianna leans down and connects their lips together. It lasts for just a few seconds - so sweet and gentle and tasting like coffee and mint and she’s such a good kisser - pulling away as quickly as she came. 

Wilbur gapes at her, in surprise that she just kissed him. “Did you just -” 

“Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that -” Wilbur shuts her right up as he scrambles to lock lips once more, hands sliding into her hair and kissing her as deeply as possible. Their teeth clash and his head is angled at an awkward position and Wilbur manages to bite down on his own tongue - but they have time to perfect it, so he isn’t in a rush. 

  
  
Drawing back for air, Wilbur looks at her happily. “Please tell me we’re doing this again.” 

Rhianna grins widely. “How do you feel about pegging?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> join the discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)
> 
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
